Sisters
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Rapael and his family have just moved from their home Japan to New York City America. When they get there he meets four "sisters" that need his help. Upon rescuing them he get pulled into something bigger then he or his family ever planed for.
1. Chapter 1

**A new home **

Raph stepped onto the busy street. He and his family had just moved from his home, Japan, to America. His name was Raphael Hamato. He was the second eldest out of all four of his brothers. His father Splinter Hamato, was a master ninja and had taught his four sons everything he knew. Raphael had asked his father why they had moved from their home to this strange and foreign land, but he never gave any reason, so Raph decided to let it go. If it was really important his father would tell them eventually. "Wow!" Michelangelo, his youngest brother exclaimed. "It's so different from Japan!"

"Well of course it is." Leonardo, Raph's oldest brother said. "This is America. Most everything is different."

"Yes, my sons. There are some things that are the same and some that are not. Take in everything. This is to be our new home. We must get to know it as well as we knew Japan." Master Splinter said to his sons. What his father had said was 'to get to know their new home' and Raphael knew that he and his brothers would go out on night patrols to survey the city to find out the information on the streets, later that night.

Suddenly Raphael heard the squealing of a girl which caused him to turn around and look behind him. There he saw a young girl dressed in a pale yellow dress which complemented her dark green skin and green eyes. She looked to be about Michelangelo's age (around 15) and she was holding out a poster that read 'Le Fantasme Coureurs' or 'The Fantasy Riders'. Raphael saw three other women with her. The young girl along with two of the three were also turtles like he and his brothers, but the third women was a type of lizard.

"I can't wait!" the young girl squealed in a British accent. "The Fantasy Riders are my favorite! Can we please go and see them? Please?" She begged the lizard women.

The lizard women who wore a soft pink dress with a pink scarf around her wrist, sighed and smiled "Sure we can go," she said in a American accent "but only after the show." she added.

The young girl looked sad at first then seemed to think about it and smiled "K!"

"Obsesionado" said another one of the turtles. She looked older than the young turtle girl. She wore a light green dress that also complemented her dark green skin. She also wore small glasses.

The young girl snapped her head back "I am not!" The three girls snickered. Raphael couldn't understand what the other turtle had said that upset the young girl, but he was pretty sure it was French she had been speaking.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have company." the fourth girl said in a thick Chinese accent. She wore a light blue dress with patterns of flowers on it. Her long hair was tied into an extremely long braid that hung down past her hips. The four girls turned to look in the direction the Chinese girl indicated.

"What hell does he want?" the lizard girl asked crudely and Raphael was surprised to hear such a word come out of a lady's mouth.

"Maybe he wants to apologize?" the girl dressed in yellow said. The other three looked at her like she grown a second head.

"Yeah, Rachel I'm sure that's exactly the reason why he's here." the lizard women said to the young girl apparently named Rachel.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Rachel said sadly.

The man in question was a human who walked slowly towards the four girls with at least 8 other men and other assorted creatures behind him. The hatred oozing out of the eyes of the girls was severely noticeable, but was more so was the Lizard girls eyes. Raphael had never seen such hatred flow through someone. He didn't even knew it was possible. "Well hello ladies." The man said with a smile that had something else beneath it. He spoke to all four of them, but his attention was the lizard women.

"What the hell do you want?" The lizard women snapped.

"Well I would think after so many visits, you would know by now and how rude of you to speak in such a way." The man said to the girls.

"Raph!" Leonardo called from behind him.

Raphael turned around and looked at his brother. "Huh? Oh a sorry. What do you need?"

"We're going inside. Do you want to come?" Mikey said popping his head out of the door under Leo's arm.

"It would be very interesting to see what an American shop looks like." Donatello, his second youngest brother said to him.

"Uh no thanks." Raphael said to them. "I think I'll wait out here."

Mikey shrugged and headed back inside with Donny while Leo said "Alright. We'll be done in a few." Raph nodded then turned his attention back to the four girls.

Because of his brothers he had missed a few things that the girls and man said and that irked him, but there was nothing he could do about it so he just continued to listen. "How many times do I have to tell you, Dragon. The answer is NO!" The lizard women snapped at the man who was apparently named Dragon.

"Now, now Mona Lisa the master does not like that word. I mean don't you remember what happened the last time you used it?" He asked snakily.

Rachel and the girl in green both cringed and moved closer to the other girls. The lizard women actually named Mona Lisa let out a little growl and made her hands into fists and yelled "Shut- up!" Suddenly she launched herself at Dragon, but was stopped by one of his thugs.

The thug grabbed her by her arms and held them behind her back as she struggled. "Well looks like this flower has a few thorns."

"Yeah," said another thug "I guess we'll just have to remove them."

"Get your hands off of her!" The Chinese girl said racing towards Mona Lisa.

"Venus!" Mona Lisa called.

The Chinese girl named Venus pulled out two fans from her belt and attacked the thug holding Mona Lisa. Once she was free Venus moved on to the next thug. Mona Lisa dropped to the ground and rubbed her wrists then jumped into battle with Venus. Unlike Venus' attacks that were precise and well thought out (Raph could tell that she was trained in Martial Arts), Mona Lisa's movements were immediate and random. Though both were very different styles they got the job done. With the two women fighting they left the other two girls by themselves, but to Raph's surprise they were fighting the thugs too. Of course they weren't trained in fighting like the other two, but they were holding their own. They had them all mostly beat when more came.

"Well then it's a good thing we decided to come. Looks like these little girls are more then you could handle, Dragon." Said another human quite smaller then the rest and holding a cigarette in his hand. He had at least 10 more guys walking with him, to add to the 15 that were fighting.

The four girls turned to look at the new arrivals and the French women sighed and said "Il n'ya aucun moyen que nous pouvons prendre tous sur!"

"What'll we do Mona?" Rachel asked scared. Raph had had enough. It was time to intervene.

**..::-::..**

"What'll we do Mona?" Rachel asked. Mona Lisa could tell she was scared. They all were. By now the streets were cleared. She and her sisters were the only people that ever stood up to the purple dragons and it looked like this would be the last time. Why wasn't there anyone who had any guts in this place?

"Well ladies why don't you just make it easier and come with us." Gart said.

Mona's blood began to boil "How many times do we have to tell you, Gart? The answer is NO!"

"There is no need to shout, but I sorry to say that-"

"Sorry, but the lady just told you no. If I were you I would listen." Mona, to her surprise, saw a turtle dressed in a strange red dress looking thing. Who the heck was this guy?

Gart turned around and looked at the turtle and said "I don't know who you think you are, but get your filthy hands off of me and get out of here if you know what's good for you!"

"Thanks, but no thanks and there is no need to be saying things like that, my hands are perfectly clean." Rachel giggled at his comment. "Now would you please leave these ladies alone?"

Gart's face became red and he slapped the turtle's hand way. "ENOUGH! Get him!" he ordered and the thugs turned their attention away from Mona and her sisters and towards the turtle.

"Alright I'm gonna warn you guys one last time. I don't want to fight you, but if you insist I suppose I can." The turtle man said with a smirk. When the thugs just kept moving forward he sighed and closed his eyes "Oh well. I warned ya."

**..::-::..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broadway **

As Dragon fell to the ground Raph rolled his shoulders and moved his head back and forth popping his neck. He turned to Gart "Still unwilling to listen?" He asked him with a smirk. Gart took one last look at Raphael then turned around and ran. "Pfft. Coward." Raph was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rachel smiling at him.

"THANK YOU!" She yelled jumping onto him. Raph was unprepared for this, but still managed to keep his balance thanks to his ninja training. "Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She finally jumped off him much to his relief.

"Merci monsieur for helping us." The French women said.

"You're welcome uh…" Raph said unsure what to call her. He didn't know her name.

She smiled warmly at him "My name is Siena."

"My name's Rachel!" Rachel said pushing Siena aside. "And that is Venus De Milo-"

"You can just call me Venus." Venus said with a small smile.

"And that's Mona Lisa!" Rachel finished happily.

Mona silently moved forward then said slowly "You're not from around here are you?"

Raph looked at her for a few minutes then finally said "No. I just moved here with my family from Japan."

Before Mona could say anything else Rachel stepped forward and said "Really? Say something in Japanese!"

"Dozoyoroshiku desu. Watashi no onamae wa Hamato Raphael desu." He answered, hoping that was good enough.

Rachel squealed and Venus asked "What did you say?"

"'Pleased to meet you. My name is Raphael Hamato.'" He told them.

"RAPH!" Raphael turned around and saw Leonardo angrily staring at him. "What are you doing! It's time to leave!"

Raphael motioned to leave when Rachel stopped him. "You're leaving?"

He turned around to look at her sad face and answered "Yeah."

He tried to leave again, but Mona stopped him "Wait." he turned to face her "Hamato, right?" He nodded "Thanks again." With that she left leaving the other girls to follow.

"Bye Raphael!" Rachel called while racing after Mona and the others.

"That's what happened." Raphael said just having finished telling them what he had done while waiting for them. They were finally in their new home out side the city. Master Splinter had arranged for them to have 43 acres of land and a fairly large home. They were fairly well off in Japan so that must have carried over. He and his brothers were in the 'kitchen' or so the Americans called it while Master Splinter was in the market place. Raph didn't know why, they were just there!

"Who knew Raph was interested in girls." Donny snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. At least I did something." Raphael countered.

"Yeah to scare the crap out of them!" Mikey said and both he and Don started laughing. "Although that one girl was really cute!"

"They were all quite lovely." Donny added.

"Raph," Leo said a little worried "Those thugs you beat up. They don't sound like your average gang. Are you sure you didn't do anything stupid?"

"Come one Leo! You would rather I leave them alone and let who knows what happen to those girls?" Raph snapped back. His brother could really get under his skin.

"No. I'm just saying be careful we don't know what's going on in this city and we don't want any trouble like we had in Japan." Leonardo answered sitting down in a chair across the table.

"Yeah, I know." Raphael sighed. What happened in Japan was something he didn't want his family to ever go through ever again.

"So other than their names do you know anything else about them?" Donatello asked once he was done laughing.

"Nope." Raph said simply.

"I wonder who they are?" Leo asked.

"I am home my sons." Came master Splinter's voice. "And look what someone gave me." Master Splinter held up a small envelope and handed it to Raphael.

"What?" Raph said "Why did you give it to me, Master?"

"Because Raphael, it is addressed to you." He answered pointing to the name and sure enough it read 'Raphael Hamato'.

Raph raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything Mikey asked "What are you waiting for? Open it!"

Raph did as he was told and opened the envelope and inside was a paper and more little papers that looked like tickets. He pulled out the paper and opened it. "It's a letter."

"What are you waiting for? Read it!" Mikey demanded.

"I was just about to, Mike chill!" Raph snapped. "It says

'Dear Raphael, we cannot thank you enough for what you did. Seeing as how your new in town my sisters and I would like to thank you properly. Inside this envelope are 7 tickets that get you into tonight's show on Broadway to see 'The Four Flowers' at 8:00 p.m. If you need more tickets tell the guard out front that you're part of FACE. They'll give you more. We look forward to seeing you tonight.

Thanks again, Mona Lisa, Venus De Milo, Siena, Rachel.'" Raph picked up one of the little papers. "I guess these are the tickets the letter was talking about."

"They're front row seats!" Don said observing the tickets. "I wonder how those girls got these."

"We are going to go right Sensei?" Mikey begged.

"Of course we are." Master Splinter said with a smile.

"Yes!" Mikey said making the 'win' movement with his fist.

"What?" Raph, Donny and Leo all asked, shocked.

"It is important for us to explore our new home and if we can have allies that always helps too. Besides you boys need something to do besides fight all the time. I think it would be healthy for you to go and to meet these friends of Raphael's." Master Splinter told them. "Now go bathe and get ready. Tonight we are going to Broadway."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Four Flowers**

"Do we have to wear these Master?" Raphael asked pulling on the collar of his clothes. "What are these devil suits called anyway?"

"Kappa?" Mikey asked

"Tuxedos." Don said plainly. He didn't like them either.

"I'm with Raphie-boy guys. These suits are plain evil! Can't we just wear our Kimonos instead?" Mikey begged pulling on his pants to try and make them looser then moving on to his sleeves. "I mean why wear something that is so tight you can't even move in them!"

"Come on guys! This is a new way to experience a new culture that we're becoming part of." Leo said forcing a smile. His brothers looked at him "Yeah, I hate them too."

"Though you do not like them, Leonardo is right. We must take it all in. It is important for all ninja to know as much as they can and experience new things so that we are better prepared for whatever might happen." Master Splinter told his sons.

"So…" Mikey prompt.

"You're wearing them." They all sighed.

"Hey guys we better get going or we're going to be late!" Donatello told his family.

As Raphael's family made their way into the theater Raph stayed behind to park the carriage. As he made his way to the door he saw a man arguing with the ticket man. "Come on! I gotta get into this show! Please!"

"Sorry sir, no ticket no admittance." Said the ticket man.

"I just need to get in! I don't even need to sit down! I'll stand in the back or something, please!"

"Look sir, the answer is no. Now do I need to get security?"

"Aww come on! Can't you make one exception!"

"That's it. Security!" the ticket man snapped. At that moment, a severely large turtle with spikes on his back came lumbering forward. "Slash, take him-"

"That's okay!" Raphael called making his way to the front. The turtle and the ticket man both looked at him. "I have his ticket right here." Raph handed his ticket and one of the extras to the ticket man.

The man looked at the tickets then at Raph and the other man who were grinning stupidly and sighed "Go ahead." The two males headed into the building, and stopped once they reached a safe distance away from the crowd then made their way over to a corner.

"Thanks for the save back there ma-I mean turtle." the man said.

Raph smiled "You're welcome…"

"Casey Jones. And you are?" Casey asked.

"Raphael Hamato." Raph answered, bowing respectively. Casey awkwardly bowed back and was about to ask Raph why he had done that when Raph interrupted. "So why did you want to get in so badly? You that big of a fan?" He asked jokingly.

Casey smiled and said "Naw, they're good, but that's not what I'm here about." Raph raised an eyebrow and Casey continued. "Well these girls have been being harassed by members of a gang called the Purple Dragons." He told him. Raphael crossed his arms as Casey continued. "I was hoping I could talk to the girls and ask them if they knew where I could find the leader of the Purple Dragons, Hun."

"Why do you need to find him?" Raphael asked intrigued by Casey's story.

"Because I have a dept to pay." Casey said to him with a glare. "When I was a kid my dad was forced to pay protection money and-"

"'Protection money'?" Raphael asked confused. He had never heard of such an absurd thing.

"It's when someone harasses you until you pay them certain amounts of money every month or so depending on the gang. And if you don't pay they make sure somethin' bad happens to ya." Casey explained.

"They call that protection?" Raph exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. My old man didn't think so highly of it either so he decided not to pay them and then the Purple Dragons torched his shop. Hun was there laughin' it up. So I swore I was gonna make him pay." Casey said and Raphael could tell he was serious.

"Look I'm all for upholding your honor and everything, but you need to be careful. You might end up getting hurt." Raphael told him.

"Thanks Raphael, but I can take care of myself." Casey said with a genuine smile. "The only problem is I don't have a place to stay and I need money to pay for my pa."

"Pay for you father?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah, he's in the hospital because he was hurt in the fire and is gettin' really old. The doctor bills are gettin' kind of high and I can' find a job." Casey answered.

Raph thought for a minute then said "You know, my family and I just moved here from Japan and could use some help with up keep on our new home. If you're willing to work for that I think you can stay in the extra house we have on the field."

Casey immediately said "I wasn't asking anything of you I was just-"

"I know, but I'm offering." Raphael interrupted. "What do you think?" Raphael held out his hand for Casey to shake.

Casey took Raphael's hand eagerly and shook it happily. "I can't tell you how thankful I am right now, Raphael! Thank you so much!"

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN! THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START. PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS."

**..::-::..**

"Is he here yet?" Rachel asked for the tenth time that minute.

"No, but it looks like his family is." Said Venus and all three girls rushed to see what Venus was talking about and sure enough there was three turtles and a rat in the seats they had given to Raphael in the letter they sent to him.

"That must be his family!" Rachel cried.

"And that is what I just said!" Venus said sarcastically.

"I know!" Rachel snapped. "What if he doesn't come?" she slapped her hands onto her face for a dramatic effect.

Mona rolled her eyes "If he doesn't come, he doesn't come. Chill."

"There 'e is!" Siena called and the girls raced back to the curtain to see. And just like Siena had said Raphael was making his way to his seat with another human.

"What are you girls doing?" They all turned around to see their care taker/ manager, April O'Neal walking up from behind them.

"We were looking at Raphael and his family!" Rachel answered happily.

"Oh so he came?" April asked and the girls all nodded. "That's great! You girls ready to start the show?"

"Yep!" Rachel answered for them all. "Hey April?" April looked at her "Can I go first tonight?"

"Better not. Your's is more of an ending then a beginning. I'll go tell the announcer you're ready." She left and only a few minutes later came back and said "Go get into your places girls. It's show time."

**..::-::..**

"So who's this guy, Raph?" Mikey said leaning over.

"This is a friend of mine, Casey Jones. He's also going to be working for us." Raphael told his brother. Mikey made a face then nodded. Raph would tell his family after the show. Just then the lights went down and a man walked out onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please allow me to introduce the Four Flowers!" Cheers erupted around Raphael as the man finished speaking. Once they died down he continued. "First off, the youngest, England's bright and cheerful _Morning Glory_, Rachel!" Just then Rachel came bursting out from behind the curtain giggling cutely.

"Hey!" Said Raph "That's the girl I met earlier!"

"Really?" Casey asked. Raph nodded, but didn't continue.

"Next please welcome France's calm and gentle _Lily_, Siena!" the announcer said continuing. Siena pulled the curtain back timidly then walked slowly out to join Rachel who smiled and laughed cutely at her. "China's Pure white _Lotus_ bloom, Venus De Milo!" Just then the curtain was forced open and Venus was seen holding two fans in front of her face so that only her eyes were showing. She then moved gracefully over to the other girls then snapped the fans shut and put them away in one fail swoop. Rachel giggled cutely again. "And Last but certainly not least, America's own red _Rose_, Mona Lisa!" Mona Lisa opened the curtains and walked out confidently next to her sisters then blew a kiss out into the crowd. Cheers erupted once again around Raphael and his family, but this time they were far louder then anything he had ever heard before. The announcer soon left leaving the "Four Flowers" on stage by themselves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mona Lisa said loudly "Tonight my sisters and I have a special treat for you. We hope you enjoy it! We'll start off with a favorite of the crowd Black Eyed Peas' 'I gotta Feeling'." The crowd burst into loud cheering and Raph was surprised that she and her 'sisters' were the ones that he and his family came to see. As soon as he thought this the lights dimmed and Rachel stepped forward. Once they opened their mouths Raphael was completely entranced. He had know idea that such a sound could come out of someone's mouth. They were singing! Singing! This was what they had invited him too? He had know clue that they thought so highly of him that they had invited him to such a great show. The next person to sing was Siena. She sung a soft lovely song called "Come away with me." Next Rachel came forward and sung a song called "Holding out for a hero." Once those three songs were done, the announcer came out and said it was intermission.

Raphael and his brothers were too stunned to get up. So they just sat there. When the intermission was finally over the lights dimmed and Venus walked out onto the stage and began to sing. Her song was an empowering song called "I'll make a man out of you." Then after that Mona Lisa came out and sang a song called "Respect." Out of all of her sisters, Mona was the most amazing. At the end they all got together and Mona started talking to the crowd.

Before they started singing again Casey leaned over to Raph and said "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Raph asked.

"To look around. I'll see you tomorrow morning for work." He answered and without a word he was off. Raphael was about to call to him, but he was already gone. How was he supposed to go to work for them tomorrow if he didn't know where he and his family were? As soon as that thought left his mind Mona started to talk.

"Thank you for coming tonight. We have one more song for you tonight. All of us are going to sing a song called "Us against the world". Please enjoy." They were very good alone, but together was just incredible! After they were finished the audience around Raph and his brothers exploded with cheers.

"She's so cute." Raphael heard Mikey say.

"No she's exquisite." Donny disagreed.

"No she's gorgeous." Leo argued.

"No your guys' brains are fried." Raph said looking at them. Weirdoes.

**..::-::..**


End file.
